A new begging
by whitewolf67
Summary: after the next update, i'm re-doing all previous chapter and replacing them..gonna have the same idea, just brushing them up, fixing grammar, spelling, and adding detail
1. Chapter 1:A fight to the death

Disclaimer: Whitewolf: hello, this is my first fan fiction ;;

Kikyo: wait, that's all you're going to say?

Whitewolf: no, I never said that.

Kagome: yeah Kikyo, let him talk.

Inuyasha: how about everyone just shuts up?

Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice.

Inuyasha: No!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: -plows face first into the ground-wouldyoustopdoingthat?!

Shippou: -sigh- let's just get on with the story...

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome ran towards. "Inuyasha, are you ok?! Inuyasha?!" Kagome shaking Inuyasha trying to get a response from him.

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha tried his best to respond to Kagome, to comfort her. But he could hardly breathe, let alone talk." K-Kagome ...I-I'm sorry, I-can't really talk..." then it got even harder for him to breathe

"Inuyasha!? Are you ok?" Kagome was getting extremely worried. '_Please be ok Inuyasha!!'_ Kagome screamed in her head.

"Give it up, he'll be dead soon" Naraku laughed, being quite pleased with himself, by sending Inuyasha's windscar back at him with more power than the dragon twister conjured by Sounga, the demon sword of hell.

Miroku stepped into the fight. "Kazaana!!" Miroku uncovered the windtunnel. "Kagome! take care of Inuyasha! Sango, Shippou! Take out Naraku's insects!" Miroku demanded, knowing how to get past the symeyosho.

"Alright!!" Shippou said excitedly, happy about being some help to the group. "Fox fire!"

Shippou started burning through the symeyosho.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango sliced through multiple symeyosho.

"Wow, you people are hopeless.." Naraku mocked the group as he released more insects.

"Miroku! There's too many!! Sorry!" Sango felt bad about not being quick enough to kill off the rest of the symeyosho.

"It's ok Sango! Don't worry about it!" Miroku closed the windtunnel to prevent being poisoned.

"K-Kagome... help me up please.." Inuyasha suggested to Kagome.

"What?!why?! You're in no condition to be up!"

"Kagome!... I-I have to fight.." When Inuyasha said that, and Kagome thought about losing him, she almost completely broke down.

"No! I'm not letting you fight! I wont!"

"Please Ka-"

"-NO!" Kagome embraced Inuyasha at the visions running through her head of losing him. "I'm not letting you fight! I wont do that!"

"Kagome ...please?"

"No."

"Alright, Kagome, I wont." '_Wow, she's worried that much..Kikyo would never have done anything like that._ _Thank you Kagome._'

Kagome, now relieved that Inuyasha wasn't gonna fight turned towards Naraku, bow drawn, arrow loaded. "Naraku!"

"Hm? You think u can make a difference in this fight?" Naraku loved mocking Kagome, simply because her sacred arrows were too slow to hit him at this state of power. Unlike the first time she used one and almost destroyed him. He was beyond any power he had ever had while fighting Kagome and the others, the adamant barrage couldn't even slaughter him in this state.

"As a matter of fact..." Kagome pulled the arrow back and took aim, full intention of killing Naraku implanted in her mind. "I do!!!" and with that she released the sacred arrow, praying for the end of Naraku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitewolf: so what do you think? Sorry about the cliff hanger...but just a warning, there will probably be more, I'm not sure yet ;; please review and let me know what you think.

Kagome: is Inuyasha going to die?

Whitewolf: I'm not telling, you might find out if I get reviews.

Kikyo: hey Kagome, I bet I can beet you in archery.

Kagome: You're on Kikyo!

Inuyasha: you're gonna loose Kagome!!

Kagome: osuwari!

Inuyasha: whybothertalkinganymore??

Shippou: well, seeing's I'm behaving, I'll end the disclaimer. Remember, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2:the end of Narkau

Whitewolf: I hope too many people aren't mad at the chapter 1 cliff hanger.

Kagome: I doubt they'll be mad.

Shippou: -sigh- whatever. Let's get to the chapter. Here it is! Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

"Hm? You think u can make a difference in this fight?" Naraku loved mocking Kagome, simply because her sacred arrows were too slow to hit him at this state of power. Unlike the first time she used one and almost destroyed him. He was beyond any power he had ever had while fighting Kagome and the others, the adamant barrage couldn't even slaughter him in this state.

"As a matter of fact..." Kagome pulled the arrow back and took aim, full intention of killing Naraku implanted in her mind. "I do!!!" and with that she released the sacred arrow, praying for the end of Naraku.

Miroku, knowing that the sacred arrow would probably miss, went up behind Naraku held his arms under Naraku's and held his hands behind Naraku's head.

"Damn it! I cant move!" Naraku shouted as he futilely tried to escape

"It's too late for you! You're evil has gone on long enough! Now you die!!!"Miroku shouted as he prepared for is and Naraku's death .

Naraku's eyes grew wide as the arrow grew closer. Time itself seemed to have stopped, until the arrow made contact. It shot through both Naraku's and Miroku's bodies, obliterating them both!

"No!! Miroku!!" Sango cried in disbelief of what she had just witnessed. "Miroku!!! damn monk! why'd you do that?!" Sango couldn't believe he was gone. All she could do is break down and cry.

"Sango, I'm so sorry." Kagome walked up to her and placed an hand on her shoulder

"It's ok Kagome, it's not your fault." Sango couldn't blame Kagome, she knew it wasn't her fault.

Shippou and Kirara walked over to where Inuyasha was lying. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. How about you guys?"

"I'm fine. I only got to fight a few symeyosho." Shippou replied pleasingly

"And how about you Kirara?"

"Mew!!"Kirara replied happily, happy to be ok, and happy Inuyasha was ok.

All Sango could do was stare at the place where her beloved monk had been obliterated. "I can't believe he's gone..." Sango said remorsefully, almost silently.

"Sorry about your lost Sango, I know how you feel, and, it isn't fun."Inuyasha said comfortingly. Walking up to her, holding himself up with Tetsusaiga.

Sango was surprise hearing sympathy from Inuyasha. '_Inuyasha...thanks._' A moment later, Sango embraced Inuyasha out of nowhere, She couldn't help it, she needed comfort. She buried her face in his chest and bawled her eyes out.

Inuyasha Looked up at Kagome questionably. Kagome just nodded, knowing what Inuyasha was thinking.

Inuyasha was in a lot of pain due to the empowered windscar, however he knew that Sango was hurting the most, maybe not physically, but emotionally she was then one who would take the longest recover. Then again, for all he knew, she might not recover at all.

"Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha, I forgot about the hit you took."

"It's fine Sango. Don't worry about it."Inuyasha said, holding himself up with Tetsusaiga. "Everything will be ok Sango."

Then a voice echoed out of the darkness. "No it won't Sango. Nothing will be fine, you're battle has just begun." The voice was one That Inuyasha knew all too well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitewolf: yes, another cliff hanger. I'm sorry, I'll try not to put anymore.

Inuyasha: Heh. And I'm still alive!

Kagome: YAY!!!!!!INUYASHA LIVED!!!!!!!!

Sango: lucky you Kagome.. I miss Miroku.. Well bye for now, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Sango's fury

Whitewolf: Hi! Sorry about the cliff hangers..

Shippou: forget about apologies let's just get on with the chapter. And no cliff hangers!

**Chapter 3**

"No Sango everything wont be ok, you're fight is just beginning."the voice said discouragingly. And it was one Inuyasha knew all too well. Everyone turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. Inuyasha growled as he came eye to eye with a little boy, in a very pale gray kimono with a long staff with pretty good size blade at the end of the staff. The little boy was ridding a horse 5 times his size with a flaming mane.

"Hakudoshi! What the hell are you still doing here? We killed Naraku, you should have disappeared with him!" Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of Kagome and Sango, brandishing Tetsusaiga

"Inuyasha you're in no condition to fight! You're too inj.-"

."I can handle myself Kagome!!" Inuyasha said cutting off Kagome.

"Are you sure you can fight me Inuyasha?"

"More than sure!" Inuyasha said matter of factly. Struggling to focus. '_There it is!_' "Kaze no Kizu!!!!!!" Inuyasha used up the last of his energy to unleash one last windscar.

"Entei, up!"Hakudoshi commanded.

The giant demon horse leaped in the air hastily, dodging the Kaze no Kizu. Seeing how Inuyasha used up the last of his energy, he was forced to collapse, which caused Entei to stomp one of his hooves on his back when he landed.

Seeing how Inuyasha comfort her for her loss, and hakudoshi was a incarnation of her love's killer, she was enraged at seeing Inuyasha being treated so badly. "Hirakotsu!" Sango threw her demon slaying weapon at the giant horse

"Entei! Dodge!"

Sango moved swiftly, predicting this would happen. As she moved towards hakudoshi, she unsheathed her katana. Hakudoshi barely noticed this in time. Sango swung at Entei.

"Entei, jump back!" hakudoshi commanded in time.

Entei quickly jumped back just enough to dodge the katana. Sango, predicting this as well, released the blade in her sleeve and struck it into Entei's neck. She then made a back strike, which stuck into Entei's neck. Then she viciously started striking with her katana one blow after another.

Entei could hardly stand any of this, and Sango wouldn't let up on her strikes, each one just got more and more harsh. Entei was at the point where he couldn't even stand anymore, he was collapsing. "Damn you! Damn you and all of the other incarnations! Damn you all!!!"

'_Get him Sango, get him, avenge Miroku, just like I avenged Kikyo._' Inuyasha thought encouragingly.

Kagome took this as her opportunity to attack, she quickly drew her bow, loaded 2 arrows and took aim. '_Now to end this.. Now!!_'She launched her Hame no Ya(sacred arrow) at Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi was too busy worrying about Entei to even notice the Hame no Ya coming strait toward him. The arrow went through one side of him, and out the other, leaving nothing left of the young boy. And as for Entei, he too was almost dead.

"Entei come!"Kagura appeared and called for the demon horse that had almost been slain.

'_Good! Another one of Naraku's incarnations!_' "So, you wanna fight too kagura?!" Sango asked hastily, ready to take on anyone that had to do with Naraku.

"Calm down, I'm only here for Entei" Kagura replied bluntly.

"Not anymore!"Sango picked up Hirakotsu and prepared to attack.

"Sango, she's right, calm down, we should at least recover first."Kagome pointed out

"Alright Kagome, I don't like it, but I'll let her go.." Sango backed down, knowing kagome was right. And with that Kagura left with Entei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitewolf: see? No cliff hangers that time. Better?

Sango:-stares off into space-

Kagome: it'll be ok Sango

Sango: no it wont!.. stupid monk!

Shippou: poor Sango, well bye for now. Read an review


	4. Chapter 4:Recom of surounding shadows

Shippou: Hi everyone! Whitewolf isn't here right now, but he told me to tell you that chapter 4 is longer.. And there is a small cliff hanger at the end, but it is also the entry to chapter 5. And the more reviews he gets, the less cliff hangers you get. Here is chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

"Recom, how much further?" a kid asked his older friend

"Not too much further, only about another day or so of traveling."The older one replied.

Recom was hanyo, just as Inuyasha and Naraku were. He was about 5' 9. His eyes were colder than ice and darker than the darkest shade of black. His claws and fangs were those of a dragon, he also had the snout of a dragon. It resembled one of a serpent dragon, so it looked a lot like a birds beak.. Recom's weapons were a staff of shadows, 2 katanas, and his fangs and claws. Recom is only of the age 16,and he has already faced death numerous times.

Koskai, too was only half demon. He is only of the age 11, and is somewhat out going and hyperactive around his friends, other than that though, he is calm and sturdy. He had immense strength for someone his age, and he used it every chance he got. He was about 5' 1, determined, and always ready for anything that came his way. Koskai's eye's were a little softer than Recom's, but not by much. His demon half was from a tiger, though you'd never guess that he had any demon at all in him, he looked perfectly human. The only traits that he gained from his demon father was his strength and his immense spiritual power. Koskai learned everything he knew about fighting by Recom, which goes good with his natural strength and ability.

"Recom, where are we traveling to? I mean we've been traveling for a week now, we've never traveled this far before."

"I'm in search of my brothers, it is rumored that there is a tomb at which they were seen, If we reach the tomb, we can find them."

"You have brothers? I didn't know that."

"Yes, I have 2 brothers, Godayen, and Gonai, they are twins, and both are older than me."

"Why do you want to find them so badly?"

"To fight them, and finally extract my revenge."

Koskai's eyes widened at Recom's reply "W- what?"

"They are traitors, they killed my parents, and almost killed me."

"Oh, sorry for bothering you about it Recom."

"Don't worry about it kid. However, we should camp here tonight and continue tomorrow."

"Right, I agree"

**The next morning**

"Koskai, wake up, we need to start moving."

Koskai, awakening, took a minute before he realized what Recom said. "Right!"

And with that the were on the move.

**Few hours later**

"Be on your guard Koskai."

"Right!" Koskai brandished his katana

the next moment the two hanyos were surrounded by a swarm of ogres. However they were all slain in a matter of seconds due to Koskai's Pyro no Kizu. "Hmph. Fools, sorry Recom, did you wish to fight too?"

"No, it's fine"Recom replied, impressed in Koskai's growth sense when they first met.

Koskai's Pyro no Kizu is a lot like a combination of the Kaze no kizu and the spin attack by link in Zelda games. But what happens is, he jumps up and swings is sword at a 360 degree angle and for every demonic aura the sword sense, a blade of fire is sent through them. This is the power of his hokatana (fire katana)

"Koskai, were here"

"Recom, this is the tomb?"

"Yes, this is where Gonai was last spotted."

Koskai was so amazed at the shrine, that he was checking everything out.

"Koskai, take caution, and don't touch anything!"

"Oh! Sorry Recom!"

Then a voice came from the inside the tomb. "Recom, what business do you have here?"

"Gonai!" Recom growled at his older brother. Then he looked over at Koskai. "Prepare for the hardest fight you've had yet.

"Yes sir!" Koskai replied, hastily brandishing hokatana, and charging strait in at Gonai.

"Relying on kids now are you Recom? How foolish!" then an odd aura appeared around Gonai's hand.

The aura was a tanish-gray color. It was the first time Koskai had ever seen this type of aura. He couldn't decipher this aura, and auras was his specialty. Then at that instant the aura turned into the largest sword that koskai had ever seen. It was twice the size of Tetsusaiga fully transformed.

Gonai swung his sword at Koskai and sent flying back-first into the tomb wall. The thing is though, Gonai wielded the sword with one hand, with perfect ability, something that should have been impossible with a sword that size.

"How did y-"

"-The sword is made of my own aura. To me it's as easy to hold as any one-handed sword!" and with these words being spoken, Koskai knowing they were true, and the power and weight he felt from the strike of that sword, he knew Recom was serious about this being his hardest fight yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitewolf: so whadda think? And if you havn't figured it out, Recom, Gonai, Godayen, and Koskai are my creations, and I have one more that comes in later on. And thanks for taking over earlier shippou.

Shippou: no problem!

Inuyasha: -smacks shippou over the head- why did he take over?! I'm the star here, the anime/manga is named after me!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Osuwari!!!! apologize to shippou!

Inuyasha :-smashes face first into the ground- oki'msorryshippou..


	5. Chapter 5:Godayen and Gonai vs Koskai

Whitewolf: Hello!, fight scene

Inuyasha: No one's gonna care.. Besides, I'm not in it, so why would they care?

White wolf: Don't worry, you're in the next chapter.

Inuyasha: good!

Kagome: -sigh- shippou, what do you think of Recom?

Shippou: I don't know, but let's get to the fight. Here's chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Recom's brothers.**

"Pyro no Kizu! "Koskai Launched his attack at Gonai.

"Hm?" Gonai dodged the pyro no kizu with ease. "Why don't you try launching a true attack. Mist of chaos!"

A strange mist started releasing for Gonai's sword. At first, it seemed that Gonai was just hiding, but then it appeared that everything caught in the mist lost most life energy in a matter of moments.

'_Good! Dead life energy counts as negative life_ _energy!' _Koskai was already planning ahead. "Now then, I'll show you what a "real attack" is! Yamabushi flames of tigers."

What this attack did was take all negative or dead life energy an turn it into a flame. The more negative life energy, the more powerful it was. This was some of Koskai's Natural power that was mentioned earlier .

Some of the negative energy that it feeds on is also sadness, sorrow, anger, hatred and all other negative feelings. '_Ok, so it isn't as tough as I thought it would be, it seems Recom, too over estimated this guy, he's so foolish. I probably won't even need Torasu for this battle.'_ Torasu was a sword much like Tetsusaiga and tensaiga. It, too, was forged from his father's fang. Which explains it being translated to Tiger fang.

"Piercing light.." a flash of light stuck Koskai and brought him to his knees.

"That's Godayen!" Recom growled as he summoned his shadow staff, which is the same way Gonai summoned his sword. A shadow aura quickly appeared summoned a long staff. This happened much more quickly than Gonai's sword being summoned. Recom could tell by both of them being together that this battle could be impossible to win.

Godayen Jumped down from the top of the tomb and summoned his own sword. But the sword had a bright glow to it, but the glow seemed to be feeding on Koskai's energy.

Koskai was now rethinking on not transforming his sword into his Torasu, the true form of hokatana. In moments, koskai had transformed his sword into Torasu by placing a simple flash of his energy into it. '_Now to show them the tiger's fury!'_

"Hey fools, ready to die? After all, I have yet to show you what true strength really is!" Koskai provoked bravely and confidently. He knew how to win, all he had to do was hope that his plan would work.

"So, is that a challenge?!" Gonai asked, preparing for battle.

"Or are you just trying to be stupid?" Godayen mocked, preparing fro battle as well.

"Actually fools, It's a state of fact, you will die today!" Koskai corrected, preparing Torasu for the tiger's fury. '_I just gotta find their weak points, and I should be all set. After all, the tiger's fury should be plenty to dispatch one of them for at least a while._' "Now! Tiger's fury!!"

Koskai, then vanished into thin air and appeared next to Godayen, which he had discovered was the more powerful of the two. Torasu then gained a symbol of a tiger on it's blade instead of a symbol of fire, Koskai then spotted Godayen's weak point and stuck it with Torasu, the tiger symbol then glowed a bright gold color. Then a bombardment of energy started striking Godayen, one strike after another. The blast's had sent Godayen flying and Koskai just vanished and teleported near him and stuck him again, causing a second bombardment. This had happened about six times before Koskai had run out energy. '_Good, he should be down for a while, I hope._'

Gonai could only watch as his twin brother had his ass kicked so badly. This had all happened too quickly for him to do anything, so instead of remorsing, he charged at Koskai. He had a full intension of killing him, for Godayen, and just because this was supposed to be a fight to death after all. "Get ready to die punk!!!"

Koskai expected an attack, but he expected it would have been sooner than this. By this time he had recovered enough energy to counter this with a second attack of Torasu. "Blazing back-strike!"

Gonai's attack landed on Torasu, which caused him to suddenly burst up into flames. This was one of the defenses of Torasu.

"Fool, you should have attacked earlier, because now your brother is immobilized, and you rendered useless." '_C'mon, use a special, I dare you!_'

"We'll see how useless I have become! Mist of chaos!"

Then instead of Gonai's killing mist releasing from his sword, he once again burst into searing flames. "Wh- what is this?!"

"Fool, I told you, I have rendered you useless." Koskai informed the undeniable truth to his opponent.

By this time Koskai had saved up plenty of energy for a few strikes of tiger's fury. So he decided to once again strike Godayen with this attack. Koskai once again vanished an teleported to where Godayen lay. He then kicked him into the air and stuck him with the tiger's fury, and this time he also was building up a Yamabushi tiger flame and with each strike of tiger's fury, the bigger the flame got larger.(The flame also feeds on pain, so every strike more pain) Koskai was able to only do four bombardments this time, which wasn't too bad because the yamabushi tiger flame was one of the largest he had ever made. Koskai then absorbed all of the flame and restored all of his energy and health. It was almost as is he hadn't even begun fighting yet.

Godayen was almost dead, and was completely immobilized, all he could is lie on the ground. Motionless..lifeless...

"Godayen! No, brother!" Gonai just hung his head, then he faced Koskai "Very well, you win, this time." Gonai put one hand on his brother, and then they both vanished.

"You did well Koskai. However, now we must continue search of them, we start search tomorrow." Recom informed his powerful little friend.

"Right! But as for now, I'd rather relax and sleep, unless you'd rather not be near here?"Koskai retorted.

Recom and Koskai set up camp and rested for the night. They had planed to set out to search for Recom's two brothers in the morning, but what hadn't planed on what they were about to get them selves into, or the adventure they were about to have.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitewolf: so what do you think? The ending kinda sucks, but that's why I use cliff hangers, I suck at endings -.- Remember! Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6:Koskai and the adamant barrage

Whitewolf: Ok, I am only getting reviews from one person.. Eh Oh well.

Shippou: ah, oh well.. Let's just skip any chit chat for this disclaimer

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha vs. Koskai**

Inuyasha was sitting up in his tree near Keade's hut while waiting for the other's to finish recovering from their fight with Hakudoshi and Naraku. To his surprise he wasn't as worried about Kagome, but more of Sango he was worried about. He knew Kagome would be fine, but he wasn't sure about Sango, after all, she had just lost everything..

'_-sigh- damn Naraku. Why did he have to go butting into everything?! Damn bastard!_'

Inuyasha was so deep in thought he didn't notice Kagome waiting at the bottom of the tree he was in, nor did he notice her calling to him.

"INUYASHA!!!!!"

"Huh? Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and apologized to Kagome for being so absent minded. "How are you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm not sure about Sango though.." Kagome replied, hint of worry in her voice. "Hey, Inuyasha? Why wont you look at me? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No. It's not that at all. It's nothing.."

"Ok. If you say so Inuyasha.." Kagome decided not to get into another fight with him, she never liked fighting with him, and she especially didn't feel like fighting with him now. '_Why won he tell me what's wrong. I hop he doesn't think he's fooling me, because he isn't. I hope he's ok.._'

'_-sigh- Why can't I tell her?!?! all I want is to tell her how I feel, but some reason, I can't! Damn it all!_' Inuyasha thought to himself, regretting not being open with Kagome when he had the chance to.

**20 minutes later(Kagome)**

Kagome was wandering around, wondering what was wrong with Inuyasha. Not that it would help any, seeings he wouldn't talk to her.

Something rustled in the leaves. Kagome quickly looked over at the bush, and there she waited for a couple of moments, wondering what the sound was. When she was certain that nothing was there she decided to turn back and head to her feudal time home.

Then she heard a noise again, and now it was getting dark, so she decided to go to find Inuyasha. Now the noise was becoming more and more frequent, and closer to Kagome. '_I gotta find Inuyasha._'

She started to run as fast as she could as the sound got closer and closer. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's cried and instantly took off in search of her '_Nobody better not touch Kagome!! If they do.. I swear I'll kill 'em!_' Inuyasha wasn't about to let anything happen to Kagome. He would kill anyone who hurt her, even if it meant his life as well.

'_There she is!_' Inuyasha finally found Kagome. Relieved she was ok. "Kagome!!! Are you ok?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly, landing in front of her.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome quickly embraced him glad the he had come after all. "Inuyasha someone's following me!!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome blankly "... YOU WORRIED ME FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE WENCH!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, beign thankful that she was alright, but not letting that part show.

"Osuwari!" Kagome never thought twice on what he said, there fore never realized that he was worried, she just cared that he yelled at her for being scared "DON'T YELL AT ME FOR NO REASON!!!"

"Youdidn'thavetodothaty'know! Iwasjustworried!" Inuyasha mumbled, face still in the ground.

Then a figure appeared from the bushes. "Wow. You two are quite pathetic. And apparently fight a lot.." A young kid peered at Inuyasha and back to Kagome blankly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Koskai. And I'm here to fight Inuyasha! The son of the legendary dog phantom!"

By now Inuyasha had gotten up and brushed him self off "You know my father? But how, you just a little runt!" Inuyasha provoked flicking the kids head to show how much of a runt he was.

"No, I didn't know him, but my father did, and he told me lots of stories about him, and you too Inuyasha! He said that even though your only half of your father, you are just as legendary. So I decided to seek you out and test my power against you!" Koskai explained.

"Alright, I guess I could fight you. Just don't wimp out if you get two hurt!" Inuyasha provoked once again, this time just playing around.

"Alright Inuyasha here we go! Torasu!" Koskai brandished Hokatana and transformed it instantly

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha did the same '_his sword looks a lot like tetsusaiga, it even transformed like tetsusaiga. Guess I just have to find out what his sword can do!_'

The two engaged in combat. Inuyasha wasn't about to lose to this new opponent, but he didn't know if he should hold back either.

"Take this Inuyasha! Tiger's fury!" Koskai vanished into thin air and appeared next to Inuyasha and launched his bombardment of energy strikes. Seeings Koskai was at full energy, he was able to do 15 rounds of his attack..

'_Ok, maybe I shouldn't hold back!_' "You little runt! Kaze no Kizu!!!!!!!" Inuyasha launched the wind scar at Koskai, and predicted that he would dodge seeings the kid knew so much about him, however, Inuyasha was wrong.

Koskai had heard about the wind scar, but he never witnessed it, he was in shock of finally seeing the wind scar, that he forgot it was at him.

The wind scar made contact and Koskai was sent flying back. Koskai got up and then realized what happened. '_Well, I guess I cant let that happen again.. That was a hard strike. K no more distractions._' Koskai got back on corse and charged at Inuyasha.

"Little runt! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha launched the Windscar again at Koskai. "Now to finish this! Adamant.. BARRAGE!!" Diamonds launched at Koskai, but Inuyasha didn't launch enough power to kill him, just enough to win.

**Later on**

"Wow Inuyasha the rumors of you are true, you really are unbeatable." Koskai complemented Inuyasha.

"Thanks. Hey kid, where'd you get that sword?"

"Huh? Oh, Torasu? It's a lot like your sword, it was forged from my father's fang."

'_I wonder if he has the potential to learn anything new._' "Hey kid, come with me."

"K Inuyasha!" Koskai quickly followed Inuyasha, wondering what he wanted.

Inuyasha lead Koskai to where their battle had taken place and faced him, hand on tetsusaiga. "Brandish your sword, then we'll see how much potential you have."

Koskai did so, but was puzzled on why Inuyasha was doing this. "Ok, now what?" Koskai questioned.

"Now.. You try getting past my sword!" '_Lets see how he fares against adamant tetsusaiga._' Inuyasha transformed tetsusaiga and put it in it's adamant stage. "Now! Come!"

"Alright Inuyasha! Take this!" Koskai charged at Inuyasha and struck his sword.

Shards of adamant appeared and stuck Koskai. He had to pause because of this. He attacked the tetsusaiga again and again, but every time he was just pelted with adamant shards, with no luck..

"What's wrong Koskai, aren't you powerful enough?!"Inuyasha provoked. "Don't you want to strengthen your sword?!" Inuyasha pushed further

"Power isn't everything you know!" Koskai struck the sword again

"Fool, you're nothing without power!" Inuyasha replied, trying to see if koskai was as weak willed to be deceived by hearing that.

"That's not true!! You can do anything with just will! Not power! It's will you need, and a kind heart, and most of all! Humanity!!!" Koskai applied more pressure on tetsusaiga.

'_Humanity!__ Humanity. Humanity..._' The word echoed in Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha jumped back as Koskai pushed tetsusaiga back.

Without realizing it, Koskai did the adamant barrage, but Koskai's was a lot weaker than Inuyasha's. It was more of an adamant rain. It was just a small burst of adamant fragments that appeared and pelted his enemy.

Koskai's Torasu turned into and adamant blade as well, but his was blade was clear, and was just one peace with no curves or anything. Unlike Inuyasha's that had all the creases and adamant design.

"Very good kid, you're not a push over at all, and you understand true will power."

"Thank master Inuyasha.."

"Only Use that when needed though, it can take a lot out of you. Now lets head in for the night."

"Right coming Inuyasha!" Koskai once again followed his idol and went in for a good nights rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White wolf: there, chapter 6 done sorry for taking so long to update it. It might take awhile for my next chapter too. Bye for now, remember read and review.


	7. Chapter 7: the 6 month departure

White wolf: ehhh sorry everyone for the delay. I haven't had the best past month...

Here's chapter 7XD

**Chapter 7**

"Well Inuyasha, good-bye, tell everyone else I said good bye too!, hopefully we'll meet up again someday!" Koskai Called to Inuyasha as he departed from where they had stayed for the night. Koskai was glad he had spent the night there, not only had he become stronger, but he had made a bunch of new friends.

Koskai couldn't wait to tell Recom about what had happened, and to show him the new technique he had learned from Inuyasha. He also wondered if Recom would be hapy with him learning the new technique, or if he would be proud of him.

As Koskai departed, Inuyasha went inside and decided to wait for everyone else to wake up. In the mean time, he decided to use this time he had of quietness to his advantage. Seeings he never had anytime to himself lately. As he thought on more, he came to realized. It had been almost 2 years since Kagome's arrival to his time. And it had been only after they met shippou that his times alone had ended. He looked over at Kagome and tried to remember when the last time was that him and her had been alone. He knew it had been a while, but he didn't couldn't remember exactly how long it was.

Inuyasha started tracing back the adventures that he's had with kagome, and eventually came to when he and Kagome first kissed. He remember how he almost hurt her at that moment, and quickly moved on to something else.

He then came to their previous fight with Naraku, and how she had shed tears for him. True, she had in the past, but this time, she was fully crying, not just shedding them. And he couldn't help but say her name. "Kagome... you're the first person other than my mother to cry for me..."

"Hm?" Kagome shifted slightly, and slowly opened her eyes. "Inuyasha, did you say something?"

"Huh? no! Nothing at all Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly answered, glad that she didn't hear what he had said.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes back to where Kagome was, but she wasn't there anymore. He quickly looked around to find that she was at the door of the hut.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets take a walk" Kagome offered, standing half way out the door.

"Oh, ok, coming Kagome!" Inuyasha got up, attached Tetsusaiga's sheath to his belt, and followed Kagome.

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked. Inuyasha was still thinking, now pondering the thought of why she would be walking way out here with him. It reminded him off the time he had taken the shikon jewel and forced her to go home. '_I couldn't help it.. I didn't want her getting hurt.._'

" Kagome .."he spoke softly, breaking the silence.

" Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome replied, turning to him smiling.

" There is something that I have to tell you.."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... it's been 2 years since we've met.. And since u started coming here.. And well as time grew on, so did the fact of what I am about to say..."Inuyasha started out, just saying the words as they came to his head

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome.. I have came to the conclusion, that...I love you Kagome." Inuyasha admitted, not realizing how obvious it had been.

Kagome let out a small laugh at what Inuyasha had said.

"Hey?! What's so funny?!" Inuyasha questioned in his normal, attitude voice.

"Well. It's just. I have been waiting for you to say it. Everyday I've been hoping that you would say it. And it never came. I mean, yeah, I knew you would say it when you were ready, so I didn't want to push it or anything... but I am glad you finally opened up to me Inuyasha." Kagome replied, somewhat soft spoken.

Inuyasha stood close to Kagome, looking right into her eyes. And without realizing it, holding her hand. "Kagome, I want to be with you...I don't want to be just friends..."

"In that case Inuyasha, there is nothing stopping us.." Kagome suggested.

"But... you have to go back to your era.. Now that the sacred jewel is complete..."

Kagome had already thought of that. And she knew that she had no excuse to come back anymore. But she wanted to be with him a little longer at least. "Inuyasha... I have already thought of that.. But just because the jewel is complete. Doesn't mean I can't come here to visit you, does it?"

"So you'd still come back?"

" Yeah. Of course."

Inuyasha hadn't exactly expected that she would have and didn't know what else he could say to her. "Kagome, the sun is rising, we should head back."

"Right, Sango is there with only shippou." Kagome agreed, as they headed back to the hut.

**Back at the hut**

"Sango! Shippou! We're back!" Inuyasha called out.

Sango silently stepped out of the hut and greeted Inuyasha and Kagome. The sadness in her eyes had not dulled. And neither had her pain. Sango desperately wanted to get Miroku back. She was at the point where she didn't care if he womanized anymore or not, just as long as she had him back.

Shippou was perched on Sango's shoulder and seemed as if he was sharing her sadness. He couldn't help but think about all the habits he had picked up from the lech, like flirting with a girl in every village they came to, provoking memories of Mizuki, the girl he had loved most. He still blamed the other kitsune yokai for his loss of Mizuki's love. He wanted to go back and visit her.

"Hey Sango... how ya doing?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the answer. But wanted to let her know that he cared.

"I'm doing ok..." Sango answered quietly.

"Well. If I am going to stick around. I have to go home and gather up more supplies. I'll be back in a few days though."

"Kagome. Is it ok if I go with you" Inuyasha asked quickly.

Kagome looked towards Sango. "Inuyasha.. What about Sango?"

"Kagome, it's fine. I think I'm going to search for Kohaku anyways. Now that Naraku is dead, he is out there. And I need to know if he still alive or not." Sango suggested.

"Alright then. But what about you shippou?" Kagome asked

"Actually... there is something I have been thinking about for a while Kagome.. I think I am leaving you guys for a bit.. I want to go back to my home for a bit, and also I want to train to becoming strong enough to defend myself when needed. I think I am going for half a year." Shippou explained. Hoping everyone would understand

"Alright Shippou. Good luck." Kagome said nodding, showing she understood

"Just don't go and getting yourself killed Shippou." Inuyasha said in his normal, taunting voice. Though Shippou knew it meant he cared.

"Well if shippou is taking a six months. I would like six months as well. So I can find Kohaku, and spend time with him."

"Alright Sango. Then Inuyasha and I will stay in my time for six months. Does that sound ok to you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it sounds fine Kagome." Inuyasha agreed. "After all. Naraku's destroyed, and the only remaining jewelshards are the 2 in Kouga's legs, and the one Kohaku has in his back.. So we really have nothing to worry about... let's go Kagome" Inuyasha reassured

and with their good-byes and fair wells, they each set off towards their destinations. Hopes of more strength, hopes of relaxing, and hopes of just getting away settled in everyone's mind as the departed. They knew that they'd meet up again.

Kagome looked back as she jumped down the well leading to her home. Sango doing the same as she and Kirara flew off, and shippou as he pranced off.

'_6 months...that's all I have to train and prove myself to Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango. When I come back. I will be stronger. I promise._' and with that shippou looked toward to his goals of strength.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitewolf: sorry about taking so long for the update o.o. meh. no reviews though o.o . ohwellXD i'm working on chapter 8 already though. dont worry(to the ppl who like this)


End file.
